


roasted, toasted, and served with a side of butter

by souffrance (orphan_account)



Series: Mark's Worst Idea [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, also jaehyun being super gay for winwin, haechan back at it again being a menace, winwin being a super cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/souffrance
Summary: [ten outta ten] hi not to be dramatic but who the fuck is up singing amazing grace in various music styles at this ungodly hour[mark and cheese] that would be donghyuck





	

11:15 am

 **[ten outta ten]** hi not to be dramatic but who the fuck is up singing amazing grace in various music styles at this ungodly hour

 **[mark and cheese]** that would be donghyuck

 **[ten outta ten]** kindly tell him to shut the fuck off im trying to sleep in

 **[johnny boy]** "shut the fuck off"

 **[ten outta ten]** did i stutter or?

 **[johnny boy]** love you sweetums <3

 **[mark and cheese]** donghyuck says if you want him to be quiet you'll have to come make him be quiet

 **[ten outta ten]** hm. challenge accepted

 **[johnny boy]** oh my god

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** Keep us updated, Mark.

 **[mark and cheese]** holy shit

 **[mark and cheese]** ten put sneakers in a pillow case and is now beating donghyuck with it while screaming

 **[mark and cheese]** doyoung just rushed in here to try and stop the chaos

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** And?

 **[mark and cheese]** man down

 **[johnny boy]** oh my god i have to go see this

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** God, I can't wait for Taeyong to see this.

 **[mark and cheese]** im suddenly not awake

 **[mark and cheese]** uh oh enter taeyong

 **[mark and cheese]** im cackling i've never seen johnny run that fast before

 **[mark and cheese]** and doyoung is still on the floor im convinced ten killed him

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** R.I.P Dy.

 **[mark and cheese]** taeyong just threatened to put ten over his lap im crying

 **[johnny boy]** um? kindly tell him that's my job

 **[mark and cheese]** do you ever just wish you couldn't read?

 **[johnny boy]** ;-)

\-----------------------------------

1:45 pm

 _johnny boy_ has added _#1 hyung_ , _Bunny!_ , _winwin ('ω^＼)_ , _moon_ , and _yutatas_ to the chat!

 **[mark and cheese]** yutatas

 **[mark and cheese]** oh my GOD johnny change the fucking chat name right now

 _johnny boy_ has renamed the chat 'UNDERWATER SQUAD !'

 **[mark and cheese]** i regret asking you to do anything

 **[winwin ('ω^＼)]** What is this ?

 **[johnny boy]** hi winwin! we made a friends only group chat welcome

 **[winwin ('ω^＼)]** Oooohh okay ^^ Sounds fun .

 **[mark and cheese]** yeah it is until johnny starts making fun of you every five seconds but that's none of my business

 **[johnny boy]** i will, in fact, change the group name back mark

 **[mark and cheese]** have i ever told you how much i love and cherish you hyung?

 **[johnny boy]** that's what i thought hoe

 **[moon]** johnny.........you've got some nerve

 **[johnny boy]** i didnt ask for this bullying excuse me

 **[moon]** no tears, just tea

 **[johnny boy]** you, a headass

\-------------------------------------

2:15 pm

 **[Bunny!]** I just woke up o_o

 **[mark and cheese]** he lives!

 **[Bunny!]** 1). Why does this chat exist?

 **[Bunny!]** 2). Why am I on the floor in Mark's room?

 **[ten outta ten]** oop

 **[mark and cheese]** ten knocked you out with a pillow case full of sneakers and nobody had the heart to move you

 **[Bunny!]** You couldn't have at least been worried for me?!?!

 **[#1 hyung]** not in the slightest.

 **[mark and cheese]** I JU STCHOKED

\-------------------------------------

5:30pm

 **[winwin ('ω^＼)]** Jaehyun says what do you want for dindin ?

 **[winwin ('ω^＼)]** Ah, dinner**

 **[moon]** so cute

 **[winwin ('ω^＼)]** >v<

 **[winwin ('ω^＼)]** Jaehyun says he's wants Chinese .

 **[moon]** hmm. interesting

 **[johnny boy]** never would have guessed it

 **[mark and cheese]** this is truly shocking news, i don't know how to feel

 **[Bunny!]** Couldnt have seen this coming from a mile away!

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** Listen, fuckers, do you want me to leave without taking your orders or not?

 **[ten outta ten]** but i just watched you walk out the door

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** Whoops.

\-------------------------------------

7:00 pm

 **[mark and cheese]** im dying im so hungry

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** Should have thought about that before making fun.

 **[mark and cheese]** listen,,

 **[ten outta ten]** i'll just order a pizza mark it's okay

 **[ten outta ten]** we can watch movies with johnny

 **[mark and cheese]** do the movies have johnny in them?

 **[ten outta ten]** ? no??

 **[mark and cheese]** then no thanks

 **[yutatas]** roasted

 **[ten outta ten]** fine then your bitch ass won't eat

 **[yutatas]** toasted

 **[mark and cheese]** imagine thinking i have to rely on you for sustenance. tragic

 **[yutatas]** and served with a side of butter

 **[ten outta ten]** yuta shut the fuck

 **[yutatas]** :}

\-------------------------------------

10:15 pm

 **[#1 hyung]** jaehyun and winwin fell asleep on the couch and it's the cutest thing ever.

 **[johnny boy]** um? get pictures???

 **[#1 hyung]** _image attached_

 **[#1 hyung]** way ahead of you.

\-------------------------------------

5:05 am

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** I can't believe you, Taeyong.

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** Delete all of those. All 34.

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** ......

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** Okay save just the top row. Winwin looks super cute. I want that first one as my lockscreen.

 **[#1 hyung]** you know i gotchu

 **[#1 hyung]** but also. shut your gay ass up and go back to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> these are just getting more and more ridiculous the more i write and im loving it  
> shoutout to tatum for encouraging this mess  
> also i'm not saying i'm putting exo's sehun and shinee's taemin in the next update but that's totally what i'm saying  
> comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always appreciated! <3
> 
> if you want to talk to me about nct or just kpop in general, hmu on twitter: @minbinatwt


End file.
